In recent years, attention has been focused on a technology called augmented reality (AR) that presents additional information to the user by overlaying such information onto the real world. The information presented to the user by AR technology is visualized using virtual objects of a variety of forms, such as text, icons, and animations.
JP 2011-081557A is one example of a document relating to the displaying of AR objects. In the technology disclosed in the cited publication, AR objects are displayed at positions associated with real objects present in the real world.